Rainy Season
by JessieBearxo
Summary: She had never belonged in her faction, and in truth she didn't belong in one specific one anyway. When she chooses Dauntless, however, she learns you can force yourself to belong. Even when forces come against you and try to rip you to shreds. Literally. *No war. My own character. And reviews are very appreciated!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Just letting you know this will not be a Tris loving fanfic. She's going to be one of my villains, **_**_though some other villains that are originally mean in the real series might just swivel around and - hopefully - become some of your favorites. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, so any advice and reviews are really appreciated! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story!_**

**_Oh and by the way, this is very loosely_ _based on the real series. Anyone you recognize goes to the amazing Veronica Roth! _**

* * *

_**Chapter One. The Savior.**_

* * *

"I don't understand why you're still so interested in them, Four. We already know whose going to choose Dauntless, there's really no point 'studying them' – if that's the story you're going to stick with," Tori commented, smacking two hands on his shoulders before falling into the desk chair beside him. He simply shot her a knowing smile, though turned his attention back to the monitors almost instantly. She sighed. "Why aren't you back at headquarters mentoring Tris, anyway? I know that she helped with the initiates last year – but I watched you for two years before I let you train them on your own."

"She isn't training them this year, I am – and she's not at headquarters. Besides, she's in the cafeteria with Uriah. He can mentor her," he replied, tapping at a keyboard to make it zoom in on a particular frame on the computer system. He ignored her eye roll, and instead forced himself to look more interested in the behavior of the students. They were in one of the school's hidden security rooms, though they were the only people in there. Most faction members were at their headquarters while the potential initiates were in their classes – and the only people that had access to these particular security rooms were the Dauntless, who were either training or leaping off things at this point in time. She continued to glare at him, and he groaned. "Can I help you with something, Tori? Or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Yes, you can help me. Help me understand what is going on with you and Tris. That would be a good start," Tori replied, ignoring his trailing remark. The couple hadn't been the same since Al threw himself into the chasm. Tris had wallowed in self-pity for almost a year after she was initiated, and Four had gotten tired of her obsession over the issue. Their friends were just waiting for them to have a huge argument, and for one of them to end the pathetic excuse of a relationship. They were more of a couple of convenience, rather than one of passion. Four shook his head, and began to tap at the keys once more – jumping when Tori slammed her hands against his moving ones. "_Listen_ to me, Four. You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he replied automatically, silently cursing himself for sounding so robotic. He did love Tris, – he had no doubt of his love for her – it was just hard to love _this_ Tris. The one that would cry when someone brought up a fond memory of Al, or would storm away when someone would make a joke about butter knives and Edward. He loved the strong Tris. He loved the Tris that sacrificed herself to have knives thrown at her, rather than having them thrown at a friend. Not the one that was slowly becoming weak and pitiful, and overly dependent on him. Tori narrowed her eyes at him, and he yanked his hand away. "Of _course_ I do. Now can I ask why you're meddling in something that doesn't involve you?"

"Doesn't involve me? You seem to forget that I – along with _everyone _else – have to put up with your awkward silences or backhanded comments. What do you expect us to do?" Tori almost shouted, smacking her fist against the desk. His nostrils flared as he listened to her, the debate of whether he should get up and leave or not wrestling through his dark blue eyes. He was a private person – allowing few people to actually get close to him. Having Tori forcing her way into that circle was unnerving. "Look Four, you either need to clear the air with her, or you need to move on, because this 'relationship' of yours _isn't _working. This isn't fair to us, and it isn't fair to Tris."

"What isn't fair, Tori, would be the fact that you're giving me an ultimatum on something that doesn't concern you. Tris and I are adults, Tori – so leave us alone. We can solve our own issues," Four instructed harshly, his voice as cold as ice. Tori scowled at his words, and glared at him again. After his order Four turned his attention back to a monitor, only letting his tense shoulders sink as he brought a frame onto the main screen. "Look at this, Tori. A Candor, three Dauntless born, two Erudite. All of them on the potential Dauntless initiate list, and all of them walking up to an Abnegation."

"Well look over at that frame. Here comes an Amity to the rescue," Tori replied sarcastically, nodding at one of the side screens at a dark haired girl walking towards the group. Four, however, didn't follow her eyes – focusing only on the young Abnegation girl walking towards the gang of faction members unknowingly. She looked little over twelve, keeping her head down in a very Abnegation way. Four knew what was going to happen. Abnegation members always got the most bullying out of the entire school – especially the young ones. He swallowed slowly, and Tori placed a hand on his shoulder, her face suddenly soft. "Don't worry, Four. They'll torment her a little, and then they'll leave her alone."

"Okay," he replied uncertainly, unable to take his eyes off the screen. As the scene transpired in front of his wide eyes, however, he leapt to his feet. Tori looked up at him with an open mouth, nodding to his words and yanking the telephone from its receiver as he departed. "She's Divergent. We've got to warn her. You call Tris, tell her to meet me by the train tracks within the next five minutes," he'd ordered. Though the ship for exposing her true faction loyalty to any prying eyes had already left the port, and was essentially smack bang in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

She walked down the hallway on light feet, her long tousles of dark brown hair bouncing as she moved. This walk had taken a lot of training to perfect – to make look realistic to any eyes that could potentially focus on her. Her bright green eyes focused on everything hungrily, her brain engulfing each color and sharp angle. The world was so interesting to her. The way things clicked together like puzzle pieces had always demanded her attention, which had proven to be a rather bad thing for in the past.

Brianna Taylor was on of the five Amity people in history that had gotten a detention. Her Mother – Abnegation born, and so self absorbed that she was constantly over emotional – had sobbed when the Principal had called their home. Her Father – Amity born, and ever the calming factor in their family – had happily told her that she was not to do that again, but that she had been forgiven. Her younger sisters had hugged her – claiming that 'loving her would fix any rebellion inside'. That was proven to be untrue, however, when she received her second detention. And her third. And her fourth.

And surely enough, if caught, she would receive yet another detention. She had decided that the Amity centered class that the elders had signed her up for – which involved planting seeds, braiding vines, and crafting wicker baskets – wasn't that interesting, and that it was only logical to escape it and stand outside a Math classroom and take notes. All that she needed to do was find a Math classroom to stand outside of.

Needless to say, Amity was not the faction that frequently crossed her mind as a possibility. Abnegation had never been an option in her mind either – due to the way her Mother spoke about the horrendous specification that you must practically sell your soul to the devil to stay with their faction morals. In fact, come to think of it, Brie was relying more on her test results to tell her where she belonged than she should have. She had never really had a clear idea of where she belonged – she just knew where she didn't: Amity. She would never be able to bare making baskets, picking apples, or brushing other peoples hair for the rest of her life.

"Oh look at the Stiff. She's scared. You gonna cry, Stiff? You gonna sniffle and run to the bathrooms?" she heard a voice ask, the taunting ripping her from her thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she started towards the noise – subsequently abandoning her search for a Math classroom. She could indeed hear the noise of crying and sniffling, and she balled her hands into fists.

She had recognized the voice. Of course _he _was bullying an Abnegation. That was such a Spencer thing to do – bully a person that was required by their faction not to retaliate, and to take the blame if caught out. She glared at the hall she was storming down, moving towards the crying and the laughing at rapid pace. She had been doing this a lot lately, saving people from Spencer's self-indulgent wrath, and from his obnoxious gang. It was a duty only an ex girlfriend could do.

She rounded the corner with wide green eyes – her mouth opening in horror. Spencer Hart was holding a young girl off the ground by her throat, earning encouraging jeers from the idiotic teenage boys standing behind him. As Choosing Day came closer they felt like they owned everything, and could do anything they wanted. But they were wrong. Brie gasped, and pulled Spencer off the choking little girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Spencer?" Brie yelled, pushing the sobbing girl behind her body and glaring into his dark brown eyes. The boy immediately looked shocked, moving backwards towards his friends with a bewildered expression. Brie only shook her head and turned, softening her expression as she gently brushed the blonde hair from the young Abnegation girl's face. "You're okay, sweetheart. They wont do this to you again, I promise. Now run back to class – and please don't do that Abnegation selfless 'I'll stay and you run' thing, just go. Your teacher will be expecting you."

"Yeah, run along _Stiff_," Dean Abernathy added, emphasizing the nickname with an annoying whine in it. Brie rolled her eyes at his comment, though nodded towards the obviously torn girl. Brie smiled at her, and turned her around, shooing her away when she turned back to object. The girl looked from Brie, back at the gang of boys, and back to Brie. After a moment of debating she fled, her footsteps loud on the concrete ground. "Well, well, well – Brianna Taylor. Saving Stiffs now, are we? That's a bit too selfless for an Amity, isn't it? I was under the impression that you guys preferred to stay uninvolved."

"And I was under the impression that Erudite's weren't idiotic enough to believe that when I see a group bullying a young girl I wont step in. Spencer, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Brie asked again, turning her glare from Dean to the attacker she had first addressed. Spencer didn't cower under the stare like she had expected him to, and instead he simply shrugged his shoulders. She shoved against his chest angrily, earning surprised noises from his friends. "I _said_ what the hell do you think you're doing? What gives you the right to bully the Abnegation? Just because you have Dauntless tattoos and wear black clothing doesn't make you Dauntless – and it doesn't make you any less of a coward for hurting someone smaller than you."

"I am _not _a coward," Spencer spat, moving forward so that he was only inches from her tanned face. She glared at him, and shoved him once more. This time he was ready for her hands, and sharply grabbed her wrists. She winced, and ripped her hands away. He smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're stronger than I remembered, I'll give you that. Has picking berries and making baskets got a bit old, Brie? Have you missed me? You want your _Spency_ back?"

"Oh _God _no. I wouldn't want you back even if you were the last person on earth," Brie laughed, an amused smile on her face – though it quickly turned back into a scowl. Before he had transformed into this self-indulgent tormenter, admittedly she _had _wanted him back. Her was her first everything. First boyfriend, first love, first kiss, first time. And there was always going to be some part of her that still wanted him – though she smothered it as best she could. And the smothering generally worked in her favor. He started for her once more, though she jumped out of his reach. "Don't touch me."

"Why not, _baby_. Two boyfriends have followed in my footsteps, and you have never stopped wanting _my_ touch," he replied, his voice sickly and entertained. His friends grinned from behind him, and each took a step towards her. She eyed each of them up disgustedly, though there was no doubt of the fear in her bright green eyes. She didn't the space they were closing her into. She didn't like closed spaces in any circumstance – let alone when a group of tall, sweaty, and disgusting boys were closing in around her. Spencer smirked, and tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe you want _our_ touch. You love a bit of attention, don't you?"

"You don't know me at all, Spencer – now call off your dogs. If they get a bit too close for my liking I may have to beat the shit out of you," she countered; very aware of the metal locker they were pressing her against. Dean chuckled, and began to play with the curls of brown hair that fell down to her waist. She moved away from him, only to smack into a Candor boy that she didn't know the name of, though recognized from the times she had pulled him away from their groups helpless victims. The Candor boy grinned a dopey smile at her, and started to play with the bottom of her yellow shirt. "I'm warning you."

"Thank you for warning us, Brie, but I think we're fine with what we're doing at the moment," Spencer replied, narrowing his dark brown eyes as he studied her face. She glared at each of them threateningly – only moving when she felt a hand slip onto the skin of her stomach and attempt to make the journey towards her chest. She lashed out before she even knew what she was doing, but she wouldn't change the results of her panic for anything in the world.

Her fist connected with the Candor boy's jaw, her knee collided with Spencer's crotch, her elbow jabbed at Dean's ribcage – and the others somehow found their way onto the floor, clutching some body part that was beginning to turn a deep shade of red. She grinned down at her work – a grin that quickly vanished when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, and a voice of what could only be an authority figure. She grimaced as she turned, looking at the man with an 'I know I'm in trouble, just punish me quickly' look. He looked over the fallen boys with uncaring dark blue eyes, and strode towards her.

_He doesn't care that I hurt them, so he's Dauntless. So I shouldn't get too bad of a – shit. Spencer's Dauntless, and Dauntless protect Dauntless_, Brie calculated as she stared at him, nerves coursing through her red and yellow clad body. She was the worst Amity ever. They were supposed to be peaceful. They weren't supposed to get involved. They weren't supposed to strike people, or even speak out of term. And she'd kind of broken all of those faction traits. She sighed. _I'm so screwed_.

"Okay, this isn't what it looks like. I–" she started, though was interrupted when he began walking again, grabbing her arm, and forcing her to walk with him. Her eyes went wide as he dragged her down the hallway, not sparing her a glance or even speaking to her. "Where are you taking me? Look, I know how bad that looked, but you need to understand, they–"

"You're not in trouble, so please stop trying to justify what you did," he interjected, pulling her around the corner and pushing open a door. Her eyes widened as she stared at the reception desk, and the way he so confidently walked over and explained to the elderly woman sitting there that 'they were just going out for a little bit, but she'd be back tomorrow'. Well, he referred to her as 'the girl' but that thought slipped her mind.

_Tomorrow? What does he want me for that last's until tomorrow? I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. Good on you Brie, you found the Dauntless leader that's going to kill you. Nice_, she told herself sarcastically, jumping when he finished signing her out and beckoned for her to follow him. She trailed behind him warily as he exited the room. _Yep. He's going to kill me. I'm as good as dead._

* * *

**_Hi there! So basically this is my total rewrite of Divergent, with my own character in it as well! Just letting you know again that this is - obviously - only loosely based on the book, but I would really appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading, and have a great day! - Jess_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two. Trustworthy.**_

* * *

"Whose this?" a voice called, the tone thick with boredom. Brie looked up from the ground to see a girl with short-cropped blonde hair, pursed lips, and an unimpressed expression. The brunette glanced to the man that had ordered her from the hallway, and while he saw her in his peripheral vision, he didn't respond to her questioning look. He only walked towards the girl and took her hand in his. She flinched in surprise at his touch, though didn't jerk away from it. As soon as her eyes took in his features, however, instead of surprise she only looked concerned. "Why did Tori tell me to come here? Is something wrong?"

"We've got another Divergent – but it's different. Three factions that I've confirmed, but I think she might have four," he replied quietly, thinking that his voice was low enough that Brie couldn't hear him. But she could. And even though she was smarter than most of the other Amity, she had no idea what he meant by Divergent. All she knew about the term 'divergent' was that it generally meant contradictory, or dissimilar. But what was she contradicting? What was she dissimilar to? Herself? That made no sense. Though by the look that crossed the girl's face, it seemed to make sense to her. "No questions here, Tris. Let's get her onto a train where Erudite don't have cameras, okay? Then you can decide what to think of her."

"_Four_? You think she's _four_? But that's impos – which one isn't she?" Tris asked, staring at the girl with wide eyes. Brie struggled under the stare, feeling like a subject that was being studied. She almost made a snide comment at the head-to-toe look Tris gave her, though thought the better of it, and remained silent. _So_ _he_ _doesn't want to kill me_? she thought, her eyebrows furrowing as she returned her stare back to the concrete ground that she stood on. _Strange_. _Very strange_. "It's Amity, isn't it? She's not Amity. You can tell by the glare she just gave me."

Brie silently cursed herself, lifting her head up again to throw the girl an apologetic look – one that was answered with a scowl.

"No questions here, Tris," the man repeated, sending Brie a wary glance as she shifted from one foot to the other. _He's wary of me_? her mind practically shouted, disbelieving. _How can he be wary of me? I haven't pulled him out of school and not told him anything about what's going on. And what the hell do they mean by I'm confirmed of three factions, but there might be a forth? This… this is so confusing_. Tris attempted to speak once more, though the man grabbed onto her shoulders. "I know you're excited, but we need to catch the train. The last car leaves the city to go around Amity fields in five minutes, and we don't want to miss it."

"I'm sorry, 'catch the train'? The train station stops letting you board at nine o'clock, so you're about three hours too late," Brie informed them, her eyes going wide as she processed the information even as she spoke. Dauntless were adrenaline junkies, that was something that everyone knew. They liked to jump off the trains… and _onto _trains. Trains that didn't stop moving for even a second. _Oh God_, she thought, _he really does want to kill me_. "No. _No_. I'm climbing into a train that goes fifty miles an – what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry to do this, but we really don't have time to convince you that it's going to be okay. Just trust me," the man told her, yanking her by the wrist towards the train tracks that ran through the city. Asking her to trust him was literally the dumbest request he could have issued. Not only was he a complete stranger to her, but he was also a complete stranger previously thought to be – and still considered – her possible murderer. Tris looked at her with a squeak of anticipation, pushing against her back as they walked through the relatively empty city center.

She wasn't even supposed to go to school that day, even though it was the last one she would ever have. Her Mom had told her that one of the other women had gone into labor, and so they were one woman short of wicker basket weaving. Her Dad – ever the advocate of de-stressing his family – had instructed her to do whatever she pleased. School was the safe haven for Brie – well, until now, anyway. It was the part of the day that got her away from her younger sister's constant shrieking of laughter, and the girls her age lacing arms with each other or complimenting hairstyles that hadn't changed since the last time they saw each other.

And if she received another comment on how her hair was so dark and curly, compared to her younger sisters blonde and straight hair, she would have to punch someone. And she wouldn't even regret it. Yes, she had brown hair. Yes, her sisters had blonde hair. And yes, the fibers of them that curled or stayed straight were completely different – though that was not a topic of conversation that needed to be brought up at _every _dinner.

"Okay, when the train comes you're going to jog behind me, then grab the handle and yank yourself up – but don't worry, I'll go in first. I'll pull you up, okay?" the man asked her, excitement in his dark blue eyes. If Brie didn't feel scared before, she sure as hell did now. He looked like a madman, pupils dilated, sloppy grin plastered on his mouth, eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead.

_You don't have to do this, you know, _a voice in the back of her mind reminded her, somehow echoing through the buzz of nerves that were flowing through her mind like a violent river. She almost recoiled from his grasp on her and turned around – until his eyes softened from anticipation, and into desperation. And she could tell by the hard set of his jaw that he was not the type to show desperation often. _It's only jumping on a train, Brie. And it would mean so much to him,_ another voice added, and she found herself nodding.

She was jumping on a train for a total stranger, because she was worried about how upset he'd be. That was possibly the most idiotic thing anyone could ever do. Even the Abnegation weren't that selfless – and their faction stated they _had_ to do anything for anybody when requested. Tris clapped from behind her, and Brie couldn't help but roll her bright green eyes.

_One minute we're scowling, and glaring, and throwing dirty looks – and now we're applauding? This bitch needs to sort out her priorities_, Brie thought bitterly, following the man as he started into a slow jog. Her feet were light as a feather, even though she wasn't forcing them to be. It was just the Amity within her that forced this to show – and Tris said she wasn't Amity. Tris was wrong. Tris was stupid. Yes, maybe that was the immediate dislike for her that Brie had had – but it didn't make it any less true.

The rumble of the train against the tracks immediately squealed in Brie's ears, and she refrained from jolting away from the oncoming vehicle out of habit. She could feel Tris's glare on her back, and could practically taste the venom in the heavy stare. Brie didn't know what she had done to her – though maybe her thoughts played out clearly on her face. Whatever her 'I hate you' look was, Brie was dying to know. She had been trained out of having those feelings towards people for almost her entire life, and to know the expression that accompanied this failed lesson interested her immensely.

Suddenly, the train cars were roaring past her rapidly, making satisfying swooshing noises as they battled the wind for dominance. The man instinctively grabbed the handle above him, and before Brie's eyes, he disappeared into the train car in one swift movement. She would not be able to do this with nearly as much grace – she might not be able to do this at all. But she would, because the second voice that had convinced her to do this act for the intimidating stranger had seemingly smothered the more self-indulgent one.

And so, she grasped at the handle – still warm from where the man had grabbed it – and pulled herself upwards, using upper body strength she had gained from years of climbing trees and rocks. She yanked herself into the moving car, taking the man's outstretched hand with her own when he offered it gratefully. He looked at her with wide blue eyes – not understanding how an _Amity _knew how to or physically _could_ do something that even Dauntless struggled with sometimes. She smiled at him broadly, moving to the other side of the car to get away from the open door.

Tris nodded at him as he pulled her in as well, though her small appreciative gesture immediately vanished when she set her sights back on Brie. How her boyfriend didn't notice nor comment on her obvious distaste, Brie did not know. It was far beyond the point of just having a 'man-moment' and not registering women's bitchiness towards each other. It was obvious enough that Brie wondered if he just didn't care about who Tris liked or not. The man looked back at her, wiping down his tough hands on his jeans as the duo made their way towards her.

"Sorry for the impromptu field trip, but we have something we need to discuss with you. My name's Four, by the way. And this is Tris," Four introduced, extending his hand this time for Brie to take it. She did, shaking it twice before looking to Tris expectantly, though looked away when she received no hand nor greeting. Four looked between them, and started speaking when Tris didn't. "I understand that your name is Brianna Taylor. Well Brianna, we–"

"Actually it's Brie. Just Brie," she interjected, immediately regretting speaking at all. What did she care if he didn't call her by her nickname? She would probably never see either of them again anyway – and regarding Tris, she was sure that was a good thing. Four only nodded, silently confused as to why she didn't question his own name, like _every_ other person who met him did. She looked down again, and practically mumbled her next words. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Please, continue."

"Well _Brie_, we have brought you here because you are what is called Divergent. Do you know what Divergent is?" Four asked her, to which the girl shook her tousled mane of brunette hair from side to side. Four nodded, having expected this, and started with a horrendously brief explanation and example of her Divergence. "What you did back there for the Abnegation girl, the way you sacrificed your wellbeing for hers, that was an act of selflessness. The way you attacked those boys – please don't interrupt me again, you are not in trouble – was an act of Dauntless. And the way you used logical threats was an act of Erudite. Divergence is not belonging in one category, Brie. You have shown that at least three parts of you belong to a different faction – _difference_ being the key word. Divergent. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand," Brie replied confidently, having already put the pieces together when he started his act of Dauntless example. Four sighed in relief, obviously happy that he would not have to go into more detail with someone that didn't get what they were. Brie, however, had questions of her own. "But why is this important enough to take me out of school? Why couldn't you have just pulled me into one of the control rooms and told me?"

Tris and Four looked at each other with wide eyes – both on the part of wondering how she knew about the control rooms, and how she was taking this news so easily. Uriah had freaked out when Four had monitored his fear landscape results and told him what he was. Tris had gotten over excited, thinking that she was somehow incredibly special and important. Hell, even Four had had a reaction when he was told. Brie was taking this news that she was Divergent rather… well. Especially for someone who was still technically fifteen – until Sunday, that was. The day before the Choosing Ceremony.

"Brie, I don't think you understand. The people that know about Divergence don't accept people like us into society. We are the flaw in a seemingly perfect system. There are people that will try to _kill_ you," he informed her, his voice not wavering from his uncaring monotone. Tris froze from beside him at the use of 'we' and 'us', though Four didn't comment on his mistake. Brie's face remained unconcerned, and their eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm used to people trying to kill me. You remember a couple of years ago when Dauntless attacked the Amity compound? We were wanted dead because of the faction we chose or were born into. Death doesn't bother me much anymore," Brie replied, her voice stiff and accusing, though she didn't mean it to be. The Amity and Dauntless battle had only lasted three days, though it was the first step in a rebellion – a rebellion that subsequently halted when Abnegation threatened to stop all train access and restrict their faction of weapons – which nobody wanted.

Tris winced at the memory. She had been Abnegation at the time, though she remembered the well-documented miniature war like it was yesterday. Amity's resources were recovered within the next season, though their numbers had taken almost two years to rise by three percent. Despite their healing on the exterior, however, scars still ran deep from within. If the Amity teenagers changed faction they were not allowed to change to Dauntless, and if they did their parents weren't allowed to visit them.

Only one person had changed to Dauntless from Amity in the past three years, and he had subsequently been banned from entering his old faction, even while on special Dauntless duty. That person had been called Theodore – Teddy – Remington, and had been like a big brother to Brie during their youth. When he left, and was shunned by every member of their faction that had previously loved him, Brie and his younger brother Nicholas had been the only people that spoke to him when he attempted to visit the Amity compound for Dauntless work, though their teary conversation had been short lived as he was forced to leave by the guards.

"Why have you brought me here? I really should be getting back to my classes. It's the last day, you know. My last chance to say goodbye to the people I know," Brie reminded them, her bright green eyes resting on the tall institute that was rapidly beginning to disappear. They were too far away for her to leap off now, she knew that. Her best chance at departing the vehicle would be when the concrete sidewalks disappeared, and began morphing into a rugged dirt path – the sign that Amity was not far. She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the duo confidently, though she didn't feel confident. "You told her that I had 'four'. You only said three factions. Which other one do you think I belong to? Do you think its Candor? Because Tris said that 'I'm definitely not Amity' because I glared at her – and I didn't _glare _at you, by the way."

Tris scoffed. Brie narrowed her eyes. Four sighed.

"Yes, I believe you might be Candor. We'll have to leave that up to your test to prove, though. For now, I suggest you think hard about what faction you want to transfer into. Erudite hates Divergent more than anyone else. Candor would truth serum your Divergence out of you when they got suspicious, and then hand you over to the Erudite. And it's obvious you wont survive in Amity for long, what, with the Dauntless in you," Four informed her, folding his own arms over his chest and studying her. Brie's eyebrows rose.

"So you're telling me my only options of living would be to choose _Dauntless_ or _Abnegation_? Those aren't options at all! If I choose Dauntless my family would never speak to me again, and if I choose Abnegation… well, lets just say selflessness isn't a strong trait of mine. Besides, grey isn't my color," Brie replied, moving over to the door to peer outside. The ground was becoming more uneven now. Cracks in the concrete were beginning to appear. Four nodded from behind her, though she couldn't see him.

"We're just telling you how to survive, Brianna," he told her, smirking at the wince that crippled her features at using her full name. He'd thought she'd be bothered by something like that. Tris grinned and clasped onto his hand, the couple making their way to where Brie stood. She glared at the duo as Tris prepared herself for a jump. Four's grin vanished as he locked eyes with Brie. "I recommend not telling _anyone _that you're Divergent. Not even your parents. This is a deadly secret, Brie. One that can't be out in the open. Good luck choosing a faction. You're going to need all the luck you can get."

And with that, the two Dauntless members leapt from the train car – leaving Brie to stand there, utterly bewildered. She wasn't the kind of person that generally acted appropriately to warnings. She wasn't the kind of person that let others influence her decisions, either. Though his words had made sense. And for the first time in her life, she decided that listening might be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi there, sorry about the lack of the testing thing in this chapter. Unfortunately I got so into the story that I completely forgot to put it in, and I don't really want to change what I've done. Sooo if you could please just imagine the simulation a lot like Tris's, that would be great. I really hope you like my addition of Nick by the way! And thank you to my amazing reviewer!:) As always reviews are appreciated immensely!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you have a great day, and thanks for reading! xx Jess_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three. Tied Together With A Smile._**

* * *

The bright green apple was bitter as she chewed on it, though the taste matched her attitude. It was tradition in the Amity compound that on birthdays there had to be a huge party, with balloons and decorations and dancing. Whether the birthday person wanted a party or not – and Brianna _certainly _didn't want a party. She didn't like the people that were coming in and out of the festive dining hall, congratulating her on a date of the year she just happened to be born on.

In fact, she didn't really like anyone in the Amity compound at all.

"Isn't this wonderful, Brianna? Look at your sisters – aren't they just having a _marvelous _time?" her Mother, Laurel, asked. The grin that stretched across her face almost made Brie feel bad for scowling the entire evening. Almost. She had informed her that she only wanted a small celebration, with only her family and the Remington's in attendance. The idea of turning sixteen was not as exciting for her as it was for her Mother, however, and unfortunately Laurel was more interested in pleasing her friends than pleasing her eldest daughter. Brie's scowl deepened, and she forced the glare she wanted to direct at her Mother onto the wooden table in front of her. "Well aren't you going to smile, Brianna? It is your _birthday_. Why don't you run onto the dance floor with Nicholas? Have some fun?"

"I'm fine here, Mom, but thank you anyway," Brie replied, locking eyes with Nick, who was smirking from across the room. _Of course he's loving this_, Brie thought bitterly, though returned his smile. She and Nick had been best friends ever since they were born, though had somehow gotten closer when his older brother had moved to Dauntless. They spent their off days sitting in the fields, looking up at the sky, fantasizing about how they would defy their faction's rules, and let their blood drip onto the hot coals of Dauntless. Of course, these were just fantasies. Brie's parents wouldn't let her leave Amity, and Nick couldn't be the Remington's second son to choose another faction over them. Brie suddenly saw something dark flash through her eyes, and she stood. "Hey Mom, I'll be back in a second, okay? I promised Nick–_holas_ that I'd let him show me something earlier."

"Of course, Brianna. Just come back soon, alright? We still have to cut the cake," Laurel requested, smiling weakly as her daughter kissed her cheek and thanked her, before darting away. One of the things Brie particularly hated about Amity was the distaste for nicknames – because it made absolutely _no _sense, considering that nicknames were generally formed and spoken out of fondness. She laced her arm through his immediately when she reached him, and pulled him out the door with a forced grin.

"Oh no, what do you have planned?" he asked, mocking wariness as he spoke. She simply shot him a smug sideways glance and continued to drag him through the corridors. They were closer than most in their age group. She considered him more of a sibling than she did Willow or Harmony, and he considered her like a twin sister. They _had_ been confused as twins many times before, what, with their close age gap and similar dark features. They didn't correct people when asked. "Are you kidnapping me, Brie? Because if you are, then I might just have to report you for un-Amity behavior."

"And I might have to report the stash of dirty magazines you hide under your bed in your bedroom," Brie countered, grinning at the narrow of his emerald green eyes. They _could _pass as twins, if they really wanted to. Their skin was a similar sunbaked-brown, their eyes only differed a few shades, and their mannerisms were almost identical. The brother-sister teasing that filled their conversations also aided any lie they could seek to tell. Nick's mouth scrunched, and Brie sniggered. "You know I would do it."

"Yes I do. I'm just wondering _why_ on earth I keep you around," Nick replied, his tone mocking confusion – before the pair of them joined in laughter. They knew why they kept each other around. They loved each other – not as in _love_ love, like romantic love. It was a strong, deep-rooted, dependent love that they had for each other. Brie knew that without him she would not be herself, and a piece of her heart would crumble forever. Nick knew that without her he would not be able to survive each day, and the memories of her would be etched into his mind forever. "Seriously Brie, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. And I know how you just _adore_ surprises," Brie grinned, quickening her pace as she saw the floor to ceiling glass doors that would lead them outside. A scowl crossed Nick's lips, though he let her lead him without question. He hated surprises. The fact he didn't know something that would happen _before_ it happened unnerved him – though Brie loved dishing out as many as she could. "Be patient, Nick. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Though he had learned over the years her promises were not always something that could be counted on.

* * *

"_Another _Divergent? God, how many are there?" Christina asked loudly, much to the disapproval of the group sitting at the table with her. Lynn shushed her hurriedly, looking around to see if any other of the Dauntless eating around them had heard. Of course they hadn't. Dauntless cake had been on offer that evening, and each faction member was too busy stuffing the desert into his or her faces to pay attention. "And God, _four _factions? What did Tris say? What did Four say? Have they convinced her to go to Abnegation?"

"Why would they want her in Abnegation, Chris? A person that can cover four factions for us would be the ultimate spy," Will reminded his girlfriend, stabbing at a stray miniature carrot as it danced around his otherwise empty plate. Christina rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Marlene. They'd only just yanked him from the – relatively unused – Dauntless library, so he was still in Erudite mode. It would take him half an hour to return back to his usual self.

"Will's right. They want her for Dauntless, so Four laid down the whole 'you wont be safe unless you're Abnegation or Dauntless' thing, and Tris told me that she was horrified about wearing grey," Lynn replied, raising her pierced eyebrows as she spoke, and shoving her burger into her mouth when she finished her sentence. Christina tilted her head in question at Marlene this time, who seemed to be paying little attention. Lynn smirked, seeing the unsaid question on her face. "She _hates _her. She bitched about it to us for about an hour. I think that _someone's _a little insecure about who Four's affections are directed at."

"Oh come on. Tris knows he practically worships the ground she walks on," Christina reminded her, running a hand through her hair tiredly. It was true: Four adored Tris, and she knew that. He hadn't had eyes for anyone else since she joined Dauntless, and some little girl from Amity wasn't going to change that. It was ridiculous to even think like that. "Where is Tris, anyway? I haven't seen her since her and Four stopped glaring at each other at lunch."

"My bet would be make-up sex," Uriah answered as he sat down next to Lynn, swatting her hand away as she immediately went for the cake on his plate. Christina smacked his arm playfully, though didn't shoot down his guess. It was a pretty accurate estimation. They'd been spending a _lot_ of time in each other's apartments as of late. "Now, what are we all gossiping about? Let me guess – Zeke. How _ugly _he is."

"Shut up, you little jerk. I beat up Eric earlier for Dauntless born initiate training – I can beat you up too," Zeke threatened, though grinned as he set his tray down next to Christina. Uriah rolled his eyes and batted away Lynn's greedy hands once more – yelping as the others joined the effort to split the cake 'evenly'.

* * *

"What were your test results?" Nick asked her casually, leaning against the rough oak tree as his feet dangled high above the ground. Brie frowned, and looked over at him from the branch she was sitting on. These types of questions – that were technically illegal – passed regularly between the pair. Nothing was ever hidden, and secrets weren't an option. She raised her eyebrows at him, prompting him to go first. He groaned, though didn't start an unneeded debate. The groan quickly dissolved into a sigh, however, and he looked at Brie sadly. "I got Dauntless."

"Oh Nick," was all she could say, and she moved on her branch to face him. Reaching out to each other wouldn't really be an option – seeing as they'd climbed so high up that the grape vines were half their actual size. He sniffed, and wiped his nose. Ever since he was young he'd wanted to be Dauntless – though he couldn't exactly go to the faction _now_. Not with Teddy gone, and not with his parents needing him to stay in Amity for their own sake. And not with his parents hating him for choosing their enemy. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not _fair_! Why couldn't they have just given me Amity? Huh? That would have made staying _so_ much easier – knowing that I'm in the faction where I belong. But I _don't _belong. I'm not Amity… and… I…" he said, before dissolving into heaving breaths. Brie immediately felt helpless. Here he was, her best friend – and she could do _nothing _to help his situation. Absolutely nothing. "And you know what the worst part is? I _want _to go. When the guy told me my results he congratulated me. And I… Brie, I thought about leaving Amity. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course it doesn't make you a bad person, Nick. Your parents would understand _exactly_ what you're going through," Brie answered instantly, though she was unsure of her own words. Nick nodded, and stared at the dark orange and purple sky with tear glittering eyes. Brie frowned again, and leaned over – dangerously – to take his hand into hers. "You wanted to know why I brought you here, right?"

He nodded, a miserable expression on his face. Brie forced a weak smile, and pointed over to the city center with her free hand. This wasn't why she'd brought him here. She'd wanted to know what was wrong with him, just by seeing the darkness glitter in his green eyes – though she'd achieved that. He followed her hand with confusion on his face.

"You see the Hub? Biggest building in the city, and that's where we decide the rest of our lives. Each parent of each initiate goes there, wanting what is best for their children. Letting their children dictate where they will live and who they will be. And that _includes _our parents," Brie began, sparing him a subtle glance. He continued to look at the building, in some sort of trance. Brie continued, finding solace in her own reassurances. "They are our parents first, faction members second. Of course they will be hurt if we choose another faction, and yes, they'll be mad – but they're _still _our parents. If you choose Dauntless, eventually they'll come to terms with it."

"And they'll forgive me?" Nick asked, his voice a little hopeful. Brie remained silent, though spoke volumes through the look she gave him. She couldn't promise that. She couldn't even toy with the idea that years down the line they'd visit him. Because there was no way in hell any Amity would go to the Dauntless compound and make up with their children. Nick sighed, and squeezed her hand. "You're my best friend, Brie. Hell, you're my sister. And if I choose Dauntless, and you choose Amity, I don't know what I would do. I don't know how I'd survive."

"And if you choose Dauntless, and _I _choose Dauntless, then we would always be together," Brie said quietly, smiling at him when he gave her a shocked look. She had thought long and hard about what Four had said to her. She would _never _fit into Amity, and being a test subject didn't really appeal to her. Wearing grey didn't appeal to her either. "Whatever you choose tomorrow Nick, _I_ will choose. The faction system was made to keep people like us together."

"So if I put my blood into the hot coals, you will too?" he asked, green eyes still wide. Brie's smile widened, and she nodded in response. The smile that covered Nick's face was happier than she had ever seen. He liked to be in control of things – and he liked it even more when Brie was up for his decisions. He squeezed her hand tighter, staring back at the Hub with excited eyes.

Tomorrow would be the day he had waited for his entire life. Tomorrow was the day _they _had been waiting for their entire lives.

* * *

"Madison Reed," the woman at the front of the room called, and a terrified Candor girl stood up. Her eyes darted across the room – presumably to stare at her parents a final time. It was obvious she was leaving her faction – even the Candor section could see that. Only two faction members faces changed, each with the similar distinctive blonde hair as their daughter. They didn't look surprised. They looked disappointed.

Brie and Nick continued to look at each other from where they sat, sometimes pulling faces, sometimes giving each other reassuring looks. They sat in the same row, though a small section of people with 'S' beginning names blocked their path at whispering in each other's ears. Half of the initiates held the same expression: terror. The other half didn't differ from theirs: confidence. It must be easy to know you were going back to the faction and the family you had grown up in.

Madison's blood dripping hand hovered over Candor glass containing bowl, though her eyes drifted to the Dauntless bowl on her right. It wasn't rare that Candor chose Dauntless – after all, they spend their entire lives listening to people speak in brutal honesty. That did tend to make a person have violent thoughts. Without a second thought she let her blood drip onto the hot coals, staring at her seemingly miserable Mother.

That was what these ceremonies did. They split up families, and brewed hatred. The Dauntless cheered, and a weak smile lit up Madison's face. The Abnegation clapped quietly, the Amity clapped loudly, the Erudite rolled their eyes, and the Candor didn't move. The last act of her old faction was honesty: she was a traitor. They would not clap for a traitor.

"Nicholas Remington," the woman announced again, obviously bored – though excited to be in the lower second half of the alphabet. Nick's heart beat quickly in his chest, though he spared Brie a knowing glance and a cheeky wink. He had thought about this long and hard – and with her reassurances the previous night, he knew what he wanted to do. He patted down his red shirt as he stood, making his way quickly to the stage.

Most of the Amity that went up there winced when they cut their hands – though not Nick. He was ready for pain. Brie looked up at Georgia and Leo Remington, a weak smile on her face as they glanced at her. Georgia's eyes immediately went wide, and her hand immediately snapped onto Laurel's arm. Brie's face deliberately gave it away. Within two short strides Nick was standing in front of the Dauntless bowl, and he lost all confidence. Brie nodded at him – telling him that this was the right decision. He pressed his lips into a line, and let his blood pour onto the hot coals. Georgia let out a choked scream. Leo got to his feet. The Amity section burst into shocked whispers. And Brie couldn't help but smile.

The Candor jeered happily, some releasing sarcastic laughs, others shouting out encouragement at defying his faction. The Abnegation clapped politely as always, the Dauntless pursed their lips and joined the applause half-heartedly, and the Erudite raised their eyebrows at this interesting turn of events. Laurel held onto Georgia as she attempted to run to her son.

It took a while to calm the crowd down, though the speaker managed to do it after barking threats that the parents would not be allowed to remain in the building if they didn't calm down. Georgia sobbed into Brie's Mother's shoulder, and Leo looked at his son with glazed over eyes. When Brie cast a glance to him, she didn't understand why his parents were having such a bad reaction.

Nick was smiling. Nick was _happy_.

The 'S's passed quicker than they did most years, with only twelve people walking up to the stage and cutting their hands. Seven of them chose their home faction, two chose Candor, two chose Erudite, and one chose Dauntless. Nobody chose Abnegation much anymore – only Abnegation chose Abnegation. As the woman turned the page of her citizen book to 'T', Brie immediately felt a wash of nerves.

"Brianna Taylor," the woman announced, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Brie stood on shaking legs, patting down the red shirt that was loose on her body. Her Mother stared at her with a smile, patting down Georgia's hair as the woman continued to cry. Patrick Taylor grinned at his daughter, thinking he knew exactly what she would do. But he didn't. Her loyalties lay with someone outside her family. With someone technically outside her faction.

Her loyalties lay with someone who was a traitor. And _she _was about to join him in that title.

She made her way slowly up the stairs, glancing at the bowls nervously. If Four was right – and she was pretty sure he was – she was only safe in two places. Dauntless or Abnegation. And Nick was in Dauntless now. Her decision was far easier than she had expected it to be. She cut her hand without a wince, sparing her faction a sad glance as she moved towards the edge of the stage. She could see Nick nodding reassuringly. She could see her Father nodding in approval to what he thought she would do. She could see her Mother's smile fading as she placed her hand over the hot coals, and let her blood drip into it.

If there wasn't outrage with Nick's betrayal, there sure as hell was outrage now. The Amity section, usually peaceful, broke out into a chaos of shouting and pointing. And Brie couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four. Adoptive._**

* * *

She made her way down the stairs with the sound of yelling in the air, walking immediately into Nick's outstretched arms. He smiled at her proudly, like a Father would a child that had just done a task to perfection. She grinned into his shoulder, and he began patting her curly brown hair down – the action jagged as it contained too much excitement to be a potentially soothing action.

"We did it, Brie. We're out," was all Nick said, ignoring the screaming noises both the Remington and the Taylor's Mother's released. They would never be forgiven for this – though that wasn't a huge concern. They had each other. They had the faction they had dreamed about. They had everything they could ever need. To say they were ecstatic would be an under statement.

To say that Amity were happy for them would be a lie. To say that Dauntless were immediately welcoming to their new initiates would also be a lie. Not that either of them cared.

All eyes were on them as the rest of the alphabet whipped through. Accusing Amity glares, interested Erudite studious glances, and impressed Candor stares. Madison Riley cowered behind the duo when they released each other, as did a few of the other initiates whose parents were looking at them. Traitors or not, they were good shields from disappointment.

Nick continued to smile throughout the rest of the ceremony, either not feeling the hatred directed towards the duo, or not caring. _He probably doesn't care_, Brie told herself after a silent debate. She, however, did care. Her Mother sobbed. Her Father had left the room. Her sisters were looking to their Mother in confusion, wondering why Brie had gone to stand with the Dauntless, and not the shocked crowd of Amity.

They would understand when they were older. Brie could count on her sisters to forgive her when they turned sixteen, with the weight on their shoulders, and the daunting decision of choosing their life in a few seconds. Her parents however… they would never forgive her. They would never speak to her again. Even hoping for their presence on Visiting Day was useless. She was technically a traitor now – and that was a title she was proud of.

"I can't believe we did it," Brie breathed just loud enough for Nick to hear, and he grinned a sloppy smile. _Yep_, she thought, _he was made for Dauntless. This is where he's supposed to be. _He was too untamed to be planting trees and dancing in little circles for the rest of his life. He was too wild to be stuck down in a job at the water purification factory. He was too impulsive to be trusted to make decisions that would better their faction. And she was too.

When the alphabet ended some of the Dauntless initiate children ran to their parents, weaving their way through a thickening crowd to apologize. Some of the parents hugged their children, and told them they were forgiven, and to run before the train left. Some parents shoved their children away and shrieked at them. Nick and Brie didn't even attempt to make their way to their old faction, and instead joined the crowd of whooping Dauntless born as they made their way to the exit, shoving Abnegation out of the way as they ran.

Brie could feel her Mother's stare on her back. Whether she wanted to speak to her, or just glare, Brie didn't know – and at the pace the Dauntless were running into the hallways at, she would never know. Nick grabbed her hand with a laugh, yanking her through the crammed doorway before the Erudite born initiates attempted to shout at them for their illogical choice of movement. The squeal of the train was nearing, and the pair began sprinting faster.

Soon enough they were at the front of the group, earning confused stares from some of the Dauntless born – though of course they ignored it. The way Amity were always underestimated in athletic activities had always been something they'd lived with, and both enjoyed proving the cocky Dauntless students in their year wrong. There was something so freeing about breaking stereotypes and making people second-guess what they had always thought about you.

"Dauntless born you're getting in the fourth car! Transfers, you're getting into the very _last _car! Max's orders!" a voice shouted, causing Brie to look over and see a tattooed Dauntless man standing right next to the tracks on her left. His back was turned to the oncoming train – though he didn't look concerned. Fear was one of the things people had to overcome if they wanted to be Dauntless. And fear filled Nick's face.

"I'll jump first and pull you in," she offered, leaning close to him to say it as quietly as possible in his ear, so that the other Dauntless initiates didn't hear. Nick nodded, his expression hardening into a determined mask. The faction transfers were now sprinting towards them, shouting at the to wait for them. An Erudite boy named Jason was the first one of the group to reach them, quickly followed by the Candor girl named Madison, and Dean Abernathy. Much to brie's earlier surprise, only Dean, the Candor boy named Jamie, and an Erudite boy named Lucas had transferred from Spencer's little group.

The train cars began to speed past their vision, not slowing down as the man repeated the instructions – rather angrily – to the late transfers. Brie smiled, and laced her fingers tighter through Nick's. A bonus of her little visit from Tris and Four was that she knew what she had to do to get on the train. She had to grab, tug herself up, and then swing.

And then she would have to drag Nick up with her. A boy who doubled her weight in tree-climbing gained muscle.

The Dauntless born cheered as they jumped onto their car, whooping and calling out to their grinning parents as they hung off the side momentarily, before dragging themselves inside. They had been jumping in and out of trains by the time they could walk – so this was nothing new to them. How the transfer initiates would keep at the same pace as them, Brie did not know.

"Transfers, this is your car!" the man shouted, a smirk rising on his lips as the small remaining group's expressions changed. A few of their faces turned into a mask similar to Nick's: focused. Jason and Madison – though strangers – exchanged a terrified glance, before looking to see Brie's expression. It amazed her slightly that they were joining together and finding allies so quickly, though she didn't comment. The others simply looked as if they were staring at the vehicle that would lead them to their deaths. The man glared. "Get on the train _now_!"

After this command, Brie didn't hesitate. She began to run – still holding Nick's hand – towards the train, nodding at him reassuringly when he glanced at her nervously. She released him only briefly, throwing herself sideways and jumping simultaneously. She stifled a squeal as she yanked herself upwards, pulling on the handle of the large door, and throwing herself inside the empty car with a heaving breath. As soon as she landed she turned, pulling in Nick with her as she registered the shortening platform they had to run on.

He gasped as he fell onto his back, rolling deeper into the car to get away from the open door – though Brie wasn't finished in her efforts. She grasped onto Madison's hand, much to the Candor girl's surprise, and pulled her upwards. Jason was quickly yanked in afterwards, and he fell onto the floor with a groan. People were beginning to watch her helping them in, though Brie didn't bother to glance in their direction.

There were only eleven transfers this year, far less than they'd had any other year. The divide in this group, however, was _much _more apparent than any other year. Dean, Jamie, Lucas, and a Candor girl named Hayley – who had all refused Brie's hesitantly extended hand – were standing in one corner of the car, glaring out at the world going past them. An Erudite girl and boy – obviously brother and sister, due to their similar bright red hair and hazel eyes – studied Brie from the other corner of the car curiously, hushing each other when their conversation breached appropriate gossiping volumes. Brie and Nick sat on the floor a short distance from the open door, his head already in her lap as he steadied his heart – Jason and Madison sitting next to them and excitedly talking to Nick about what they'd heard about the Dauntless compound. And an Erudite boy was sitting next to Jason quietly, looking at the ground as he shook his head at Jason's polite attempts to let him in on the conversation.

He was what interested Brie the most. He was a very large boy, almost a foot taller than she was, and with frail grey eyes. He seemed as if he expected them to be afraid of him – though she could understand that. A lifetime _that_ large in a faction such as Erudite would cause someone to be so shy. He had probably spent his entire life listening to how his height was so fascinating, and being put under a microscope to do tests on his genetic make up. Whenever he gained the courage to lift his eyes from the floor, Brie would give him a soft smile, which he would return with turning a shade of beetroot red.

She would have considered it an adorable reaction if they weren't on their way to Dauntless headquarters. If he couldn't handle a girl's polite stare, how could he stand initiation? Where it was known they would have to beat each other to a pulp just to gain points. At least, it was known by Brie. She had snooped around a lot when she had first entered their high school. And she would snoop around in the future if given the chance.

* * *

"Are you sure? You _look_ a hell of a lot like siblings – and as I've noticed, there are many more blondes in Amity than there are brunettes. _And _there are a lot more Amity people with blue eyes, rather than green. Those physical traits have to run in families," Jason – now known as Jace, due to his earlier request they help him shed his Erudite identity – informed them, looking between Brie and Nick with an uncertain expression on his face. Nick grinned to the familiar question, and glanced at Brie, who had been staring out the open door in silence for the last half hour. "And you have similar mannerisms – _and _you both changed faction together. You must be biologically related."

"I've told you man, we've known each other since we were born. Of course we're similar. And for the looks, well, good looks are coincidental," Nick replied with a smirk, chuckling to himself as a confused Jace furrowed his eyebrows. Brie sighed, staring at the treetops of the Amity compound in the far distance. Her parents would be so hurt right now – and whether her Mother infuriated her or not, it hurt her to hurt them. Nick nudged her gently, giving her a pointed grin. "As for the transferring at the same time part… we've known that we wanted to move to Dauntless ever since we picked up broken off tree branches when we were five, and started sword fighting with them. She _is _my sister – not technically, I know. But she's my sister, and neither of us could move to a faction where the other wasn't moving to. She always has been, and she always will be my family. The _only _family either of us want."

"The onlyfamily either of us _need_," she corrected him with a smile, moving to rest her head on his shoulder as he now leaned against the car wall. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, pulling her closer under his armpit as they both joined in a deep exhale. Julia and Miles continued to study their interactions, commenting on what they estimated their biological connection was. Nick tightened his grip on her absentmindedly, his fists clenching – only relaxing when Brie grabbed them and started rubbing her thumbs over the surface gently. "Two of the three Amity transfers to Dauntless since Teddy, Nick. We knew people would ask questions. Calm down."

"I just don't understand why the questions have to be loud enough for everyone to hear," Nick replied through gritted teeth, though forced his tense shoulders to sink slightly when Brie looked up at him with expecting bright green eyes. He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning his head back onto hers. "Okay, I'll leave it alone for now. Thanks Sweets, I–"

"Did you just call her '_Sweets_'? Come on Remington, don't get your hopes up. We all know when we mix with Dauntless born initiates she's just going to run back to Spencer. That's what _whores _do," Dean interrupted, standing up and walking into the middle of the car. His little gang of transfers smirked, and moved to stand behind him. Nick immediately tried to jump to his feet, though Brie held him down before the thought processed through his mind. "Well why aren't you letting him fight his battles, _Sweets_? Too Amity for the transfer? Are you regretting becoming a _traitor _to your old faction now? I would if I were you. There's no way you're going to make it in Dauntless – the pair of you."

"Shut your mouth Dean," Jace abruptly ordered, getting to his feet angrily – Maddy, as Madison now wished to be called, jolting to her feet beside him. Her pale blue eyes were wide, and a protective scowl was already on her lips. Brie looked at them in confusion. _Half an hour train ride and they're already jumping to my defense? That's… oddly flattering_, she thought as she continued to wrestle against a fuming Nick. _Though I suppose we need all the friends we can get. After all, us 'traitors' should have people defending them._

"Stay out of this, Jason. Go put on your glasses and do a science experiment, because you _belong _in Erudite. You have no strength," Dean countered, glaring at the mousy brown headed boy, before returning his stare back to the slowly calming down Nick. Brie continued to whisper soothing things in his ear, and Dean slapped a hand on Jamie's shoulder and laughed. "Oh look guys, _Sweets_ is stopping Nick from being a real man. Come on, Nick. Ignore your girlfriend and get up and fight me."

"For your information Nick has called me 'Sweets' since we were two years old, so shut your Goddamn mouth and go back to sulking in your corner about the fact that your little buddies didn't transfer with you," Brie spat, digging her fingers into Nick's skin slightly as he attempted to stand. It was true, 'Sweets' was something he's called her for almost fourteen years – created due to the fact that she would always steal his portion of strawberries and watermelon. Dean glared at her, and took a step forward.

What happened next was something that nobody had been expecting. Matthew – the quiet Erudite boy – got to his feet calmly, balled his hand into a fist, and punched Dean in the face. Maddy gasped. Brie's eyebrows rose. Nick stopped moving. And Dean fell to the ground with a loud, painful thud. Matthew scowled, though continued glaring at Dean – who was yelping in pain.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jamie shouted, stepping forward as Hayley and Lucas fell to Dean's side. Jace immediately moved with him, putting himself in between Jamie and the now visibly shaking Matthew. Maddy moved towards Brie and Nick, still obviously shocked that Matthew had punched Dean. "Get out of my way, Erudite. Let me beat the–"

"Look! The Dauntless born initiates are jumping out of their car!" Julia announced, pointing her hand out of the car to what she was talking about. Brie stood, walking over to where she was standing. Sure enough, a swarm of black was spilling out onto a roof, cheering as they exited the vehicle. Julia immediately looked to Brie with anxious eyes, though Brie didn't return her stare. "They're going to slow the train down for _us_, right? I mean, it's only logical – considering that none of us have done this before. They'll slow down the train, wont they?"

"There's only one way to find out," Nick answered flatly, eyeing the rapidly approaching rooftop warily. Brie nodded to his words and laced her fingers through his once more. They knew the answer. Of _course _they wouldn't slow a moving vehicle for transfers. This was Dauntless – the cruelest of the five factions, and the one that ripped their members to pieces. Nick squeezed her hand tightly. "You ready?"

"Born ready," Brie replied dryly, though smiled up at him. They would make it from the train car to the roof. They would make it from the initiate's pool, into full-blown badass Dauntless members. Nick nodded to her, and they moved backwards as one. Maddy, Jace and Matthew gingerly approached them, eyes wide. As the rooftop passed them Brie took in a deep breath, before squeezing Nick's hand as indication that they were about to move. He nodded, and they began a few long strides forward.

And as the wind hit them, the others behind them moved as well. Following the people they had seemingly elected as leaders for their group – whether they wanted to lead or not.

* * *

**_Hi there – I just want to say a massive thank you to the two of you that have reviewed this! You have no idea how much your replies mean to me! As always reviews are always welcome, but I do have a thick skin, so if any critiquing would be in your review, I would take your words into consideration!_**

**_As always, thanks for reading! Xx Jess_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hiya, just letting you know when Brie and Nick refer to each other as brother and sister, I haven't changed my mind about their biological relation – it's just that they consider themselves as siblings, and I personally am not that set on actually being blood related to someone to consider them family. So Brie and Nick _****aren't ****_siblings, but they call each other their brother and sister – and if you get confused or anything please don't hesitate to ask! Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Five. The Gambler._**

* * *

"Alright you lot, quiet down," a man standing on the edge of the rooftop ordered, casting a scrutinizing yet amused look over the group of initiates in front of him. Julia whimpered thankfully as Brie pulled her arm around her shoulder for support, the Erudite girl having landed badly on her left side when she exited the train. Miles was looking at Brie skeptically, though did not pull his sibling from the brunette girl. Nick crossed his arms over his chest, moving close to his 'sister' as he studied the man warily. "My name is Max. I am one of the three Dauntless leaders, and I will be advising your initiation instructors. Dauntless born, Zeke and Lynn will be your mentors over the course of your initiation – and Andre, if I hear about you stealing his cake again, I will pretend that I do not see when he beats you up. Transfers, your mentors will be Eric and Four. The man to my left is your mentor Eric, and he–"

"Are you two _Amity_?" Eric interrupted, looking at Nick and Brie with wide grey eyes. He studied them each from head to toe briefly, though when he was finished his search his stare remained on Brie's face. The Dauntless born initiates immediately turned at his words, though none were very surprised. All of the shock had worn off at the Choosing Ceremony. Now they were just… impressed. Nick pursed his lips, though Brie avoided his eyes and focused on keeping Maddy steady – though she could feel his heavy stare on her face continue. "Well, well, well – _Amity _transfers. Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been? Dancing and picking apples and braiding hair, perhaps? Trying to get over what we did to you? So what would bring _you _here? How does it feel to be traitors?"

"How does it feel to not be able to go through a metal detector?" Nick asked sarcastically, referring to the row of earrings that clung up his left ear and the double-ringed piercing that clutched his eyebrow. The transfers sniggered at his words, to which Nick answered with a smug half-smile. Though no one else was amused – including Brie. The Dauntless born slowly shook their head at him, informing him that Eric was not the person to mess with. Brie glanced at Nick worriedly, grabbing his hand subtly as Maddy removed her grip on her. Eric's face hardened into an unimpressed scowl.

"You chose the wrong person to mess with, Amity," Eric replied, his voice dangerously quiet. Nick stiffened beside Brie, squeezing her hand tightly in fear. Sometimes his mouth ran on its own accord, without his brain informing him that what he was saying might not be the best thing to release. But it was too late now. Eric moved towards the pair, a smirk breaking through his stone-like mask. His eyes were no longer on Brie – though she couldn't say that having them on Nick decreased her nerves. "During Dauntless initiation we test your strengths and fears. I'd say jumping off the side of a building would be one of your fears? Well guess what – I'm going to _let _you face your fears _first_. Go on – jump into that hole down there. Don't worry though Amity, it's only three stories down."

Before Nick could refuse Eric had him by the collar, dragging him over to the side of the rooftop hurriedly, grinning at Max when he released him and let him stand on the edge. Brie immediately moved forward – ignoring the warning eyes of the Dauntless born and the other transfer initiate's. Max narrowed his eyes at her, though no one attempted to stop her. Well, no one except Eric – who grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"Take your hand off her," Nick growled, though the man didn't seem to hear him.

"Care to take your little buddies place, do you?" Eric asked, his tone menacing as he searched Brie's bright green eyes. She yanked her arm from his grasp and glared briefly, then moved to pull Nick off the edge. She knew he hated to get down from things – after all, climbing down trees was hard enough for him. Brie had to be there whenever he made a descent – and if she wasn't around, she would have to be called. "Did you not hear me, initiate? I asked you a question."

"And this is my answer, _instructor_," she spat loudly enough that the people below her could probably hear her words. Nick gasped as she lowered into a crouch, and then leapt off the building. She stifled a terrified shriek as she fell through the air, towards a large black hole in the ground. The wind forced her brown curls upwards. The ground looked terribly close and hard.

Admittedly, she had not thought this through. All that had gone through her mind was to save Nick from his fears – not that doing this act could potentially lead her to her death. If only Nick hadn't spoken, and Brie hadn't volunteered, then they could have studied the Dauntless born initiates' technique. But no. They were both too reckless for their own good.

Blackness quickly surrounded her, and she released a shocked gasp. She heard voices as soon as she fell through the holes – a familiar voice in particular rang through their ears. Four. And he sounded… surprised? Amused? Horrified? The emotions were all coursing through his yell when he saw the red and yellow. She smacked against a net and gasped as she was thrown upwards repeatedly, until the motion slowed.

Four's hand was extended immediately, and Brie smiled up at him gratefully. He yanked her off the mat and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her as she almost fell over. She grinned, releasing what could be considered a crazed chuckle. Most people felt the rush of adrenaline while they were doing things dangerous – though Brie only felt the full effects of her actions after the danger was pushed aside.

He grinned widely, trust and pride coursing through his dark blue eyes as she exhaled slowly – though it vanished as soon as it appeared. He straightened up and released her, turning his back to her to clamp a hand on a dark headed boy's shoulder. He, like Eric, was covered in tattoos. The boy smiled at Four's whispered words, and turned to the others with a cheer.

"First jumper – Brie!" the dark haired man yelled, a fist raised in the air as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Congratulations Amit – _Brie_, on being the first jumper. My name is Zeke, and this girl over here is Lynn. As Max probably told you we're the mentors for the Dauntless born – and the guy that just pulled you off the mat is your instructor Four. I trust that Eric has already welcomed you to… I understand that you've met Eric. So may _I _say welcome to–"

"Holy shit!" a voice yelled, before a flash of yellow and red dropped through the hole. Nick. Always the one to make a pleasant entrance. Brie smiled at Zeke appreciatively before removing herself from his grasp and darting over to the net, where Four had already yanked Nick to his feet. Nick immediately outstretched his arm, which Brie ran into without a second thought. "Goddamn asshole pushed me off the edge when I went to check if you were okay. Thanks for taking the jump for me, Sweets."

"Brother and sister?" Four questioned curiously, peering up through the hole to glare at Eric, who of course couldn't see him. Brie lifted her head from Nick's shoulder to look up at him fondly, and he simply grinned. They knew that lying to the Dauntless about their relationship wouldn't be appreciated, nor would the true contents of their bond be fully understood. So they had formed a status that wouldn't be questioned.

"Newly adopted brother and sister," Nick answered proudly, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulder with a laugh. She echoed his chuckle, and looked to see Four's reaction. For some reason, he looked incredibly confused – confused at something that in truth was not confusing in the slightest. He didn't say anything, though it wasn't as if he would have gotten the chance, as Brie took Nick by the hand and lead him away from Four.

He continued to watch after them, barely even flinching as a cheering born Dauntless born fell through the hole and landed on the mat. She could see the question in his eyes. Had she told Nick about being Divergent? Well no, she had actually been a bit preoccupied with the whole 'becoming a traitor' and 'abandoning her faction' deal. But she planned to eventually. After all, who kept things from their brother? Not Brie. She only kept things from her Mother, Father, and sisters. Not Nick. Family was too important to keep things from for long.

* * *

"What do you mean we can be made factionless?" Hayley yelled, her hands balling into fists. Maddy winced at the volume of her question, moving closer towards Brie to get away from the sound. Brie rolled her eyes at Hayley's shout, – that had actually gained the attention of every Dauntless member in 'The Pit' – though smiled reassuringly at Maddy. She hadn't been that shocked at Four's words, if she was honest. After all, why did the majority of the factionless sport tattoos and piercings? Four rolled his own eyes, though Eric smirked. They knew this reaction and speech well, and they had responded in a certain way ever since they became instructors. "If we had known that we could become factionless we would have–"

"Chosen another faction? If that is what you were going to say initiate, I suggest you leave now – because you _obviously _don't belong in Dauntless," Eric replied, narrowing his gray eyes at her smugly. He moved towards her, causing everyone but Brie to move backwards – including Nick, who had decided staying out of Eric's way would probably be beneficial to his welfare. Brie seemed to be the only one unafraid of Eric, considering that even Four had winced at his tone.

A transfer initiate less scared of an instructor than his co-instructor? That was… a little odd. Four looked at Brie's unmoving state in confusion, his stare followed by almost everyone in The Pit. Even Eric, though his reaction was not confused. It was challenging. Brie simply cocked her head to the side, and rolled her eyes once more. Eric moved towards her this time, his chin pointed upwards in an attempt to look bigger than her, to which Brie scoffed.

It was only when he got so close that she could feel his breath on her face that she took action.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" she asked, her tone overly polite and sarcastic. His stubble grazed jaw clenched, at her words, and she grinned widely. Nick grabbed her hand from behind, ignoring Four's warning glare, and attempted to pull her backwards. Eric pinched the front of her red shirt to stop the movement, and pulled her back towards him. The other Dauntless who knew Eric whispered to each other, nervous for what he was going to do the Amity initiate. Brie, however, didn't react at all. Instead she chuckled, and cocked her head to the other side. "Do you have a problem that you would like for me to become aware of, or are you just going to hold my shirt for the rest of initiation?"

"Did you see what I was about to your brother out there, darling? Before you _defied _my instructions and went out to undermine me, might I add? You see if I were you, I wouldn't be back talking a Dauntless _leader_ – so I suggest keeping your mouth _shut_, do you understand me, initiate?" he asked through gritted teeth, stifling a shiver of pure rage as she simply grinned at him, and pried his hands away from her clothing.

"I understand you perfectly, _instructor_," she replied, keeping the same mock in her voice as earlier. He hissed a sharp exhale as she chuckled, though Four clapped his hands once in a successful attempt to distract him, and cleared his throat. The other Dauntless in The Pit continued to watch Eric's reaction to her, like the way the Erudite had studied Nick and Brie at the Choosing Ceremony. Their eyes were full of wonder. Amity didn't transfer to Dauntless anymore, and Eric didn't let transfers walk all over him so easily. It was… it was definitely something. Brie raised her eyebrows, and looked to Four over Eric's shoulder.

Eric literally growled.

"Transfers, we've given you a full tour of the compound, which means that we don't really have to do anything with you for the rest of today. You may go back to your rooms, continue to tour the compound on your own, or do anything you want until nine tonight, when curfew sets. Please try not to do anything stupid, as annoying initiates have been known to… '_fall'_ into the chasm late at night," Four informed them, his expression hard. Lucas snorted, thinking that he was joking. Unfortunately, just by the glare he received, it was obvious that he was not. "You are dismissed."

Dean and his friends dispersed immediately, talking loudly as they made their way down through The Pit. _Probably on their way to find Spencer_, Brie thought, smirking despite her bitter hatred for the group. They would probably be bitching about their non-present group members for the rest of the evening, wallowing in their self-pity.

"Let's go explore!" Maddy suggested in a whisper that was at the volume of a yell, though none of them shushed her. Jace's face immediately brightened at her words, and he patted Matthew on the back excitedly. Their stares quickly moved to Nick and Brie, who were having a silent discussion through eye contact and changed facial expressions. Nick seemed somewhat concerned, and Brie seemed to be reassuring him. Maddy latched onto her arm with a squeal. "Come _on_! Let's see what kind of clothes they have on offer here! Let's go!"

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with Brie for a moment?" Four interjected, causing Maddy's eyes to go wide in fear. Brie, of course, was not afraid of this instructor either – and she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. Maddy immediately nodded and backed away, hiding between Jace and Matthew as Nick stiffened beside Brie. A telling off by their instructor hadn't been something he'd planned the first time they entered the Dauntless compound – _especially _a telling off to Brie. But she just nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder without looking at him.

"Of course. Nick, how about you go see if you can find Teddy? I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Brie said, though it was more of an order than a suggestion. Nick bit his lip, unsure whether leaving her alone with Four would be a good idea – though Eric had already stormed out of The Pit, so the lecture wouldn't be that bad. The transfer initiates could already see who was the kinder man. Well… compared to Eric, he was kinder. She squeezed his shoulder tightly in reassurance, and with that motion, he began moving with Maddy, Matthew, and Jace. "What would be the problem, Four? You don't like me standing up to Eric?"

"No, that's not the problem at all. In fact, I'm impressed. You're showing some real _Dauntless qualities_," Four replied, emphasizing the words only slightly, so that their now dwindling crowd could not understand what he meant. But Brie did. It meant that she was believable in the whole 'loyal to Dauntless' and 'hiding the Divergence' scheme of things. Brie grinned, causing Four to smile slightly. It was clear by the crease in his skin that this was a common movement for his face – proven right when the smile disappeared once more.

"Well thank you, Four. That's really appreciated," she replied, looking to where Eric had exited the large room. Four followed her gaze, amusement in his eyes. Brie sighed, and folded her arms over her chest. The crowd had almost completely disappeared by now, meaning that she felt much more comfortable not having many eyes on her. "Is he always that much of an ass?"

"No, he's not always that much of an ass. He's worse. I don't know why he was so laid back with you, though," Four frowned slightly, looking from her face and then back to the doorway twice. Brie's eyebrows rose, and she released a shocked laugh. Four's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, though the glimmer in his eyes still contained humor. "What? What's so funny?"

"_That's _what you consider laid back? God, he was as brutal as a lion and _that's _his laid back? What's he like with people he hates?" she asked, the grin on her face widening. Four looked at the ground, shaking his head slightly. "I don't want to know how bad it get's, do I? Tell me, I want to know. No I don't – no I do. Just… give me an example of something he's done."

"Well, just off the top of my head when Tris was in her initiation a girl in her group was forced to hang off the side of the chasm by the bars because she back talked him," Four said calmly, to which Brie laughed once more. He shook his head again at her reaction, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I'm serious. Christina survived, of course – in fact, you might get to meet her later on at dinner. Eric's probably the worst guy you will ever meet. He's cruel, and vengeful, and relentless. But God Brie, I can tell you something…"

"Well spit it out," she requested excitedly, the thirst for inside knowledge glowing in her bright green eyes. This was something that could be considered the thirst for _gossip _to the unknowing eye – though to Four, it was her Erudite shining through. He didn't comment on it, however. He began to retreat, a grin on his lips. Brie glared after him. "Spit it out, Four."

"I have _never _heard him call someone 'darling' before. Threatening or otherwise," Four replied with a chuckle, before turning his back to her and weaving his way through the people in The Pit. Brie scowled. He was enjoying this more than he should have. She smirked in spite of herself, and began walking in the direction Nick had disappeared into.

The knowledge didn't bother her as it would have anyone – but then again, someone that laughed in the face of a 'cruel, vengeful, and relentless' Dauntless leader wasn't like anyone else. And despite her Divergence, she was _clearly _something different to the bunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**_In response to my amazing guest reviewer 'ginnypotter', I'm thinking that you might just have to wait and find out who she is paired up with ;) And thank you to my other reviewers as well! Virtual hugs are sent your way! x_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six. Warning._**

* * *

He sat in the large armchair of his apartment, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes. To say he was angry would be an understatement. His fists were clenched. His breathing was jagged and furious. He was trembling with rage. Her comment hadn't been appreciated – and even she knew that his mood swing was directed at her. She rolled her eyes, and sank onto the couch opposite him.

"All I'm saying is that you seem a bit… overly attached to her. And don't use the fact that she's Amity and you're just trying to help her fit in as an excuse. I see how you look at her, Four. Amity is _not _the reason you're so fond of her," Tori added, running a hand through her long black hair tiredly. Four's nostrils flared, and he glared at her. She didn't seem phased, however, and continued speaking. "I know you spin the whole 'she's Divergent, we need to take care of her' shit with Tris, and I know she believes you – I'm just letting you know that I _don't_. What's so interesting about her? Is it because she's pretty? Is it because she's fiery, and a challenge to get into bed with? Because, well if history was to repeat itself, you will get bored with her as quickly as you got bored with Tris. And–"

"Do you enjoy interfering in other people's relationship's, Tori? Or is it just my one that you would like to ruin?" Four interrupted harshly, ejecting pure hatred through the blue of his eyes. Why he had let Tori inside his apartment in the first place, he did not know. All she seemed to do in his apartment lately was lecture him, eat his food, and lecture him some more. Tori rolled her eyes, and Four stood. He internally smirked at the way he towered over her. "I am Tris's boyfriend first, Brie's instructor second – but if I want to help a terrified transfer out a little bit, and not devote every second I'm not on duty to Tris, I _can_. It is not up to you how I spend my free time, and if being a good instructor makes me a bad person in your eyes, I personally don't give a shit. I will _not _let Eric scare her and bully her into doing what he wants – and _I _will teach her the way to become a Dauntless member, just as I will everyone else. So _stop _meddling in my personal life, do you understand me?"

"She's a 'terrified transfer' now, is she? Last time I checked she kicked a guy in the balls at her high school, jumped off the rooftop first, _and _she stood up to Eric – so don't try to downgrade her so that I think less of your actions. You are interested in her for another reason than protecting her – and I _don't _mean the Divergence," Tori spat, getting up and storming towards the door. Four snarled as she turned around to face him once more. "She's not Tris, so don't get your hopes up. _This _girl wont give in to extra attention and some half smiles. Goodnight, Four.I trust you will think long and hard about what I've said."

"Get out," Four ordered, the tone of his voice making it apparent that leaving now would benefit her immensely. Tori slipped out of the room with a smug smile, leaving Four to wallow in his own rage. He exhaled deeply, staring at where Tori had sat. It only took him a second to pick up the lamp from the small dinner table, hurl it at the sofa, and watch as the pieces shattered onto the floor.

* * *

If Brie was honest with herself, which she always tried to be, the 'trying everything Dauntless had to offer' theme of that evening had not been well thought out. She could not force herself into the black leather pants and black shirt that Maddy had thrust onto the counter at the clothing store, and was still sitting cross legged on her bed wearing her red and yellow Amity ensemble hours after the others had slipped out of the room when she famed sleeping. She simply stared at the full plastic bag at the foot of her mattress. In truth, she was glaring at it.

When she eventually would take off her bright clothes the old Brie would be gone. The one who lived as 'Brianna Taylor, Amity' by day, and simply by 'Brie' when her and Nick were on their own would simply be a painful memory. It felt strange, having people – strangers actually – call her by her nickname, as if they had been friends for years. It was freeing, yes – though she had never felt more uncomfortable. She would get used to it, she knew that. Just as she would get used to the slowly fading stinging sensation on her lower spine. The problem was the amount of time it would take to get used to these things was not set in stone.

As part of the 'trying everything Dauntless had to offer' theme, the tattoo parlor had been a store they had remained in for a few hours, trying to bring up Maddy's confidence. Brie had even gone first – which seemed to be something she was beginning to regret doing lately – and of course had had to be the one who experienced the pain first. The words 'Faction Before Blood' had been inked into her skin, alongside the Dauntless symbol of flames incased in a circle.

In truth, Brie had only become nervous when she heard the buzzing of the machine attached to the end of the needle – but after the first ten minutes, she had blocked out the noise, and had only focused on the strength Nick had been squeezing her hand with. He, of course, hadn't been squeezing her hand in concern for her pain. He had only been afraid of the needle, and was taking out his fear on Brie's hand.

Getting him into the chair to have his own tattoo had been a mission in itself, and Maddy had had to watch the whole ordeal as Brie wrestled him into the seat. Needless to say, Maddy had _not _gotten a tattoo in the end. Needless to say, only Brie and Nick currently had an inked quote and image on their lower spines – with an irritating itching acting as a reminder of the fact that she was more of a man than either Jace or Matthew were.

She sighed, running a hand through her long brown mane of hair. Nick had been reluctant to leave her when the others had suggested going to the dining hall early, but he could see in her eyes that she wanted to be alone. She was odd that way. Nick was the only person she wanted to be with all the time, but when she _really _wanted to be alone, there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. He would simply give her a few hours to wallow in silence, and then would return to lighten her mood.

And unfortunately, Brie's few hours were up.

"I brought you back dinner, thought you'd be hungry – and be aware, Maddy had cake. She's hyper," Nick informed her as he slipped into the room, only making it halfway towards her when a whooping trio followed him. Brie spared him a knowing grin as he handed her a plate of fries and a hamburger. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at it hungrily, causing him to snigger as he collapsed on the end of her bed. He mouthed to her through a grin as Maddy squealed in excitement at seeing Brie: "Told you."

"Isn't this just _so _exciting? I mean – just this morning I was in boring old Candor. And _now _I'm in the Dauntless compound! This is literally a dream come true!" Maddy babbled, grasping onto Jace's arm as they sat cross-legged on her bed. Matthew leaned against the bedframe awkwardly, raising his eyebrows – as did Brie and Nick – when Maddy made contact. It was their first day, and there was already a romance. This was going to be a long initiation.

"What time is it? Didn't one of the instructor's say we had to be in bed by nine?" Brie asked, moving to rest her head on Nick's stomach as he propped his own head up on his hands. He patted her hair down with one hand and yawned, checking his watch with tired eyes. She peered over to his wrist with a groan, and let the weight of her skull fall heavy on his torso. "Well kids, it's quarter to nine. I think it's best we get into bed now, before the 'big bad instructor Eric' feels the need to check on us."

"God Brie, how are you not scared of that guy? Just his stare shakes me to the bone," Jace asked, shivering to emphasize his words. She smirked, though the smirk turned into a scowl when Maddy released a loud and girlish squeal of 'laughter'. She could feel Nick's silent laughter at her less than pleased reaction rumble under her body, and she slapped his stomach lightly.

This was indeed going to be a _long _initiation.

"Sweets isn't scared of much. In fact, every Halloween my brother and I tried to scare her in the city center, and _every _time she didn't scream," Nick answered for her proudly, grinning at her back as she heaved herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom with one of the shopping bags in hand. The memory of Teddy had silenced her again – and the fact that he hadn't been immediately found on a register wasn't sitting well with her sadness at all. Nick frowned, barely glancing at Matthew as he stood. "I'll be back."

No one answered him, of course. Maddy was making herself comfortable, practically sitting on Jace's lap as she stared at him with adoring eyes. Jace was grinning smugly, though scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably at times. And Matthew… poor, _poor _Matthew was looking back at Nick's departing figure with desperate eyes. Nick smirked to himself as he pushed open the bathroom door, though the smirk fell when he saw the sight Brie had not intended for any eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked quietly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him softly. Eric jumped at the unexpected voice, though didn't look up. He knew what Zeke meant. He wasn't asking whether he ready to face another batch of initiates that wanted to take his job or not. It was whether he was able to face the first jumper again. Word had spread – most likely made public by Four – that he had called her darling. And the taunting had quickly begun as soon as he entered the dining hall. "Eric? Are you ready?"

"Yes Zeke, I'm ready. God – she isn't some big issue for me, you know. She's some kid that annoys the hell out of me. She's just another initiate," Eric snapped, glaring out onto The Pit with hate filled eyes. His quarters had been built into the rocks of the chasm, with a wall made purely of a one-way-glass material. Zeke sighed, and sat on the armchair opposite his closest ally.

Not many people knew how deep Eric and Zeke's connection ran. During their initiation, Eric had been having a harder time than the others adjusting to betraying his parents. Zeke, of course as a Dauntless born, had no idea what sort of pain and moral questioning Eric was going through – but strangely, even as Four's close friend, he had offered his support to Eric. And while they expressed their hatred towards each other in public, it was the moments away from prying eyes that they managed to be kind to each other.

"Eric, I know she's not just another initiate to you. She's been here a day and you're already sulking in your apartment. The Eric I know, if that Eric _really _wants to stick with the story of her annoying you, would have punished her by now for talking back to you. You would have done what you did to Chris a couple years ago. In fact, you would have thrown her over the chasm by now," Zeke reminded him, following his eyes out onto the dwindling crowd of people in The Pit. Four and Tris leaned on a wall clear in sight, sucking on each other's faces. Zeke looked to them, and then back at Eric. Both men sighed. "Eric… I haven't seen you like this since Tris and Four made out when she made it into the faction. And I know you _really _cared about Tris, so–"

Eric moved faster than Zeke had ever seen him, Eric's hand on his throat before he could attempt to take back his words.

"I did _not _care about _Tris_. Do you understand me, Zeke? She's just some whore that sleeps with her instructors to get a good result – nothing more. She doesn't deserve to be in Dauntless, you know. She asked me to change her scores while we laid in bed together, and once I did and she got in she ran off into Four's arms," Eric spat, his grip tightening. Zeke sat in front of him, frozen. Zeke could see the trembling in his friend's face as his friend towered over him, and didn't say a word. "I don't understand why I'm always the bad guy. They tell me they love me one minute, and then _Four _is their 'hero' the next. Tell me Zeke – you're his _best _friend, after all – does he deliberately take what's mine? Does he have this little game plan that helps him know what I want, so he can take it away from me?"

"Eric, you need to _calm _do–" Zeke replied, though Eric wasn't listening.

"Get out, Zeke – and go tell your little buddy Four about everything I've said. I assume you're the person that tells him what I want, right?" Eric interrupted, removing his grip from Zeke's throat as he sharply opened the door. When Zeke didn't move, he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the hallway. He slammed it in his face as Zeke tried to make a case for himself, and apologize.

He collapsed on the bathroom floor, his head in his hands as he glared at the tile beneath him. This was the spot he visited when he was on the verge of tears. A place where no one would ever see him crying – though this time he forced them out of his eyes. His friendship with Zeke was not over, so there was nothing to cry about. He had gotten over his sadness at ending it with Tris long ago, so there was nothing to cry about. Nothing to cry about except… Brie.

And in his state of mind, he turned that chest wrenching emotion into anger. He stood, and followed the path he had thrown Zeke out onto. He had only one objective in mind, and only one destination. Objective: find the cause of his anger. Destination: transfer initiates dormitories.

* * *

"You and I both know that that is just a shirt. Putting it on doesn't mean you're taking a step away from your parents, you know. It's _just _a shirt," he told her softly, patting down her hair as she stared at the floor with glazed over green eyes. Getting the small black cotton pajama shorts had been no issue for her – taking the t-shirt out of the shopping bag _had_. The black material would cover her heart this time, not her legs. A heart that had no pain in betraying her blood family. Nick sighed, and shuffled closer towards her as she sat cross-legged by the sinks. "Sweets, tell me what's wrong. It's not just your parents, I can tell."

"It's just… I hate Maddy already. It's the first day, and I already want to punch her in the face," Brie mumbled, not moving her stare from the floor as she spoke into her hand. She saw Nick smirk out of her peripheral vision, though didn't join him. This was not the issue that she was so upset about. She knew that, as did Nick. It was just the easier one to deal with. "Don't you think that's bad? I would literally have no problem kicking her in the face. Imagine what my Mom would say."

"What your Mom would say doesn't matter here, Sweets. Honestly, I want to punch her too. The whole 'Jace is _so _amazing' thing is already getting on my nerves," Nick admitted as he continued to shuffle, until his legs were wrapped around her waist as they sat. She sighed, and rested her forehead against his. He was a good calming factor. He never told her she was wrong – in fact, the majority of the time he agreed with her. "Do you think we could get you into that shirt now, Sweets? It's _just _a shirt, and like you said, curfew sets in about ten minutes now. Then you can sleep all the emotions off?"

His suggestion didn't sound appealing at first – though the suggestion of sleep did. She was utterly exhausted. Her body was drained of all energy, her eyes could barely focus on the cuts in the tiles, and her brain felt fuzzy. She sucked her bottom lip as she debated it, and then held out her hands. He grinned at her, and stood before helping her up.

He didn't leave the room as she stripped off her Amity shirt, and put on her Dauntless one – though he didn't really need to. For one thing he'd seen it all before, each time they went skinny dipping in the hidden lake in the Amity orchards, or each time she had showered at his house and walked into his bedroom to get a towel, remembering the drying object only once she had been in the shower for five minutes. Another thing was that their relationship had never contained any romantic feelings. That was a bonus of considering each other brother and sister. There was nothing awkward to deal with.

"Dean and his buddies are out there now, and they're going to make some stupid little comments about us leaving the bathroom together. Try not to punch him. Honestly, we don't need another standoff like there was on the train," he reminded her with a grin, pushing open the door as they exited the room. She smirked and swatted his arm playfully, ignoring the biting chill of the cold dormitory as she followed him.

Dean, however, didn't make a snarky comment like expected. He sat – _cowered _being the better word – in his bed, covers up to his chin, petrified. Brie looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, though grew concerned when she saw that every other transfer initiate was doing the same thing. It wasn't even nine yet – the curfew couldn't have been that strict if it was flexible to change.

She glanced at the doorway, and then she understood.

"_You_," he spat, storming his way towards her and grabbing her by the sleeve of her shirt. Nick attempted to lunge at him, though Brie waved him off. Attacking an instructor like Eric would never be good for a well meaning initiate. Brie shoved his hold on her off, before glaring and walking in front of him to exit the room – assuming that was where he wanted to drag her out of. He narrowed his eyes and followed her angrily, slamming the dormitory door behind him. He grabbed her wrist this time, and continued dragging her. "How dare you."

"How dare I what?" she asked, genuinely confused underneath her masked terror. She didn't really know what she had done to him. Was _mildly _taking the piss out of him in front of the other initiates really that bad? _Probably. Goddamn it Brie, why do you always have to piss off the murderous ones? _she asked herself, stifling a groan of annoyance directed at her bad choices. Eric's nostrils flared in anger at her lack of understanding, and he yanked her to a halt. She glared at him and wrenched her arm from his grasp, folding them over her chest protectively. "How dare I _what_?"

"You cannot disrespect me in front of Four again, do you understand? Neverdisrespect me in front of anyone ever – in fact, _never_ disrespect me at all," he shouted, his voice echoing loudly through the empty hallway. Initiates were to be in bed by nine, though real Dauntless members could go to bed any time they pleased – which usually consisted of the early hours of the morning. Brie continued to look confused, having not heard of the tormenting he was going through. He snarled at her dumbfounded expression, and shoved her shoulders against the wall. "You are nothing special, initiate. Congratulations, you're a transfer from Amity – but that doesn't make you a hero or a daredevil. That only makes you a selfish traitor to your family. I'm the leader here. _I'm _in charge – and that means you and your brother _can't _talk to me like I'm some other Dauntless member."

"Aw, is the big bad villain feeling a little sorry for himself? How about you go ask Four to fix your problem? He seems to be the only one around here that knows what he's doing," Brie replied harshly, pouting for the first part of her sentence, smirking for the next. Eric's own lips tightened into a thin line, his jaw clenching alongside his balled up fists. Brie sidestepped out of the position he towered over her in, grinning as she gave a little twirl, before beginning a retreat back to the dormitory. "Unfortunately, _instructor_, I do indeed have a bed time. And while I would love to stay and continue this rather unpleasant conversation with you, it appears that my fellow initiates and I will be needing as much rest as possible before tomorrow's training session. So if you would excuse me, I'll-"

"You are _not _excused. I'm not finished here," Eric interrupted sharply, walking forward and grabbing her wrist tightly. Brie's amusement faltered, and she only let the briefest glimmer of terror shine through her emerald green eyes. Unfortunately for her, Eric had been looking at them so intently that he picked up on the quickly ended sign of weakness. He grinned sadistically, moving so that his body was only centimeters from her own. "Listen to me, _transfer_, and listen to me good. You want to get up bright and early so that you can get a good training score? Who do you think marks you? For all three stages of your training there would be your instructor Four, the _savior _that you so love to boast about. There would also be Tris to judge your simulations, the girl that is dating your savior, and who doesn't seem to like you very much. And last but not least, _me_. The second instructor that will be judging _all _of your training. Two out of the three of your judges already want you out of Dauntless – so I'd watch that mouth of yours. Who knows, you might just _accidently _fall into the chasm and-"

"What's going on here?" a familiar, yet unwelcome, voice asked, snapping Eric right out of his threatening stance. Brie immediately backed away, a sour look on her face as she rubbed her reddening wrist. Four stormed towards them looking particularly pissed off, though his anger was directed mainly towards Eric. "Threatening the transfers again, are we Eric? Makes you feel all high and mighty? Get the hell out of here."

"Coming to the rescue of another initiate, Four? Didn't you do that a couple years ago? Imagine how Tris would feel about you repeating your big '_brother_' charade?" Eric replied without hesitation, glaring at Four angrily before casting a glance in brie's direction. "At least this one's decent looking though, right? Nose in proportion, ribs don't stick out of her shirt – this one's a real keeper Four. Honestly man, I'm pleased for you. At least this one wont get you to change her scores."

"Watch yourself," Four warned, looking back at Brie with unseeing eyes. She stiffened at his stare, looking between her instructors nervously. Four was scowling, Eric was smirking. This was a conversation that wasn't meant for her ears, though she knew that if she moved an inch attention would be focused onto her once more. Eric raised his hands in a mocked surrender.

"The big protector, are we now? You've already got one girlfriend, Four, tell me why do you need a new one?" Eric asked with a grin, shuffling towards his fellow instructor smugly. He knew he was pushing Four's boundaries, and that he'd probably get punched in the face soon enough – but to see the 'great and incredible Four' blow his top would fulfill one of his life goals. Four's jaw tightened. "Or did you just get bored with the long nosed, big mouthed, slutty-"

"I said watch it-"

"Annoying, self-righteous, bitchy-"

"Enough-"

"Dirty, idiotic, and weak cow that you call a girlfriend? Is that it? Are you just looking for some fun with this rogue Amity – because we all know she wont stay for long," Eric continued, his grin widening with each word. Brie tensed, unimpressed to be used as a weapon in an argument, though remained silent nonetheless. Four scowled at Eric.

"Don't do this in front of a initiate, Eric. If you really want to discuss this then find me later – but for now, get the hell out of here," Four replied, glaring into Eric's gray eyes. Eric flicked Brie an amused glance before he dropped low into a mocking bow, his head facing the floor. It took all of Four's will power not to knock him down as Eric disappeared around the corner. He turned to Brie, face softening. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking," Brie replied somewhat cautiously, wondering how on earth he had not blown his top when Eric started insulting Four's girlfriend. She was also wondering what Eric had meant about changing scores, though those were questions left to be asked at another time. Four looked at her intently, stepping forward as she averted her eyes.

"Brie, I-"

"I should really get back to the dormitory. Thank you for getting Eric away from me. Goodnight," she interrupted uncomfortably, turning on her heel to dart back down the hallway. She knew he wanted to say more, though she was honestly too exhausted to deal with drama at this point. If this was what Dauntless was about – backstabbing, bitchiness – then this was not what she had signed up for.

Neither was a five am start to the day. Or the haunting possibility that she could become factionless at any point. Or the fact that half of the people she would probably work with for the rest of her life – depending on whether she made it through initiation or not – were complete assholes. That was something she had definitely not signed up for.

That had not been in the transferring to Dauntless manual.

* * *

_**Hi all, first off I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. A lot of personal problems going on at the moment, so I am really sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. In truth, I really was considering deleting this - in fact, deleting my account - because of everything that's been going on, so I would like to thank that guest reviewer that put me right back on track! All you guys's support **_**_means the world to me, and when I say that I love you all it's not just words - I really mean it!_**

**_Thank you for all being patient with me, thank you all for supporting me, and thank you all for supporting what I write. Hopefully this is the first stage to me getting back on track!_**

**_Love always, Jess xx_**

* * *

**_Ps. to my reviewer that asked if there would be any spoilers to Insurgent or Allegiant - I literally have no idea! There is no plan to this story, so when you get a surprise, I'm also surprising myself! xx_**


End file.
